Living the Abnormal Life?
by Rick L
Summary: A new character here named Rick Cressen. PLEASE tell me what you think! I worked hard on this! (There's some strong language here)


"God, Mom. I really wish we didn't have to move" I said, kind of depressed.  
  
"It's for the best..." Mom replied in a worried tone.  
  
Yep. The big move. At 17 years old, this really hurts. I mean, you're just about to start your junior year, and you get dragged out of everything you know, to start anew many miles away from it all. It's a shame, as the only reason that we're moving is my dad. But my dad is a maniac. You see, my dad had heard of these "Mutants" a long time ago, when he was at a special meeting held by Prof. Xavier. To this day, I don't know what the meeting was about, but something changed my father after that day. He was hoping that I, his unborn son at the time, would turn out to have special powers beyond normal people. Alas, it was not the case, and ever since, he has never accepted me, and he went nuts. He studied genetics until he could no more. He tore our family apart. Mom and Dad divorced when I was about three years old. Ever since, I've had numerous encounters with my father. All he tried to do was kidnap me. Now, with things getting to the point of way over the level of extreme, we had to move out of our small town in Maine. We had no choice.  
  
It was about 7:30 at night when we went to get supper. Mom and I didn't say much, but we both knew what was on each other's minds. We went to the Mt. Katahdin cafe and had a nice little dinner. It was about 8:45 when we got back in the car. Mom proceeded to drive us home.  
  
"Where exactly are we moving to, Mom?" I asked curiously, as she had not told me anything on where we were moving to.  
  
"Bayville, New York" Mom replied.  
  
Maybe this wouldn't be half-bad after all. I mean, it is New York that I'm moving to! I got a little bit excited, but it still didn't ease the discomfort of my Dad, since he just seemed to pop up anywhere, at any time.  
  
"Do you have all your stuff packed?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm all ready to go tomorrow." I replied.  
  
"Alright. I want you to go to bed early, so we can be up nice and early to head out tomorrow" Mom informed.  
  
"No problem. I'll just set the alarm." I again replied.  
  
We got home at about quarter after nine. I went to my room, which was pretty much bare, and closed the door. I shut the window, pulled the blinds down, and got into bed. I proceded to do a little reading to help me fall asleep faster. When the clock struck ten, I decided to give up and go to sleep. I put my video game magazine away and turned the lights out. About forty-five minutes later, I was fast asleep.  
  
It was five in the morning when my alarm went off. I shut off the alarm while I was still half-asleep. I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my bags. Mom was waiting for me downstairs.  
  
"All ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah..." I mumbled, as I staggered out the door. I threw my stuff in the back of the van, and got in the passanger seat. Mom got into the car, shut the door, turned on the ignition, and we started to drive off. The first stop was at the gas station, since we were nearly out of gas. We went into the self service place, and I proceeded to fill the tank while Mom went in to buy some munchies and stuff for the trip. No sooner did I fill the tank and put the nozzle on the hanger, than a familiar red car pulled up right behind us. It was my dad.  
  
"Oh, shit!" I thought.  
  
I quickly went behind the car, hoping he hadn't noticed me yet. He didn't seem to, as he went right into that little convinience store nearby. He definitely had to be stopped, because I knew he was going to follow us. I saw a construction crew right nearby. I ran over there as fast as I could. I had to see if they had a sledgehammer. I went up to the nearest worker I could find. The worker I went up to was a very large and muscular black man. He made me pretty nervous, but I had an excuse all planned out.  
  
"Hello, sir" I said nervously. "My dad is breakin' some heavy cement blocks, and he broke the wood part of the sledgehammer. Can he borrow yours for a little bit?"  
  
The man thought for a second.  
  
"No way, kid." The man said.  
  
The man then went back to his job, and I swiped the sledgehammer and ran like hell back to the gas station.  
  
I went back to my dad's car and looked in the window. It seemed as if Mom and Dad were arguing a little bit in the store. It was time to make my move. I opened the hood in my dad's car, and with a mighty swing of the sledgehammer, smashed the parts in the car, then closed the hood again. There was a spark or two, and a bit of smoke. I ran back across the street and dropped the sledgehammer by the construction workers, and then I hussled into the store as quick as I could.  
  
"Mom, why don't we go get some breakfast? I filled up the gas tank." I said.  
  
"Alright." Mom said, walking away from Dad, and over to me.  
  
The both of us quickly got into the car, and Mom drove off, not noticing that I had smashed the insides of Dad's car. It was probably for the better. About ten minutes later, we were out of town for good, leaving behind everything we knew, to start a better life in Bayville, NY.  
  
The car ride seemed to last forever. My legs kept hurting from the lack of not walking around. About 8:30 P.M., we finally stopped at a hotel. Nothing interesting really happened. We started out on the second day at about 9:00. Around 10:30, we got to a rest area. I had to use the bathroom, so what was I supposed to do, explode? My mom gave me a two dollars, just in case there were vending machines in there and I wanted some candy and a drink. A few minutes later, I came out of the bathroom, and was just about to put in a dollar in the vending machine to get a Kit Kat bar when....  
  
*SMASH!!* *Screaming*  
  
"What the fuck?" I thought, quickly putting the money away. I ran outside and saw a rather large man standing there. He had medium length blond hair, and wore a lot of brown, with something that looked like a brown trench coat. He seemed to be bashing in some cars, just for fun. Mom's car was right there, so I ran in.  
  
"Hurry and buckle up!" Said Mom, starting up the car.  
  
While I was buckling up, I noticed that he heard the car starting up. Mom was backing up, and this large man was bolting right toward us. I heard him say something like "You're not getting away!" as he ran up to us. Mom quickly sped by the man, and he gave chase for a few seconds, then stopped. He yelled something, but I couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
About two hours later, both Mom and I were kind of driving along the interstate, glad that it was all over. I went back to staring out my window in a bored manner, and Mom just kept driving along. Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, a figure, looking similar to that guy, jumped out about thirty feet in front of us. Mom put on the brake and tried to steer around it, but the car only went into a ditch. We were OK, but stuck. The figure started coming toward us again. We ran out of the car, but the person was chasing me, for some reason. He was a lot quicker that I was, but I had just enough time to bolt across the other highway road. He chased after me, only to get smacked by an incoming car. I used the chance to run back across the highway, barely missing some cars. I heard the "Ugh!" sound of that guy as he got hit again while I was running. I noticed that a tow truck was trying to get the car out of the ditch. Thank god it passed by. It just brought the car out of the ditch. Apparently, what felt like a few seconds was actually quite longer. The car was brought back onto the road, and mom tried starting the car up. It worked! We sped off, away from that guy, who was running after us as we sped off. We didn't even look back. We just kept riding until about 9:30, when we got to a hotel.  
  
The third day went pretty smooth. We just drove along the road. We were still wary of that guy again. Mom and I seemed to just keep our eyes open for things more than usual.  
  
Finally, at about 6:47 P.M., we arrived in New York. Bayville was still a ways away, so we checked into another hotel. I asked myself where Mom got the money to pay for all the hotel costs when we got there. Mom got one of the better rooms this time. I was rather tired out, so I went right to the room. It was about 7:20 when I got in there. I pretty much played my Game Boy until about 9:00, then I went right to sleep. I was still quite out of it from the incident from yesterday.  
  
I was awoken by the sound of the floor creaking. I thought that it was my mom just going to the bathroom or something, but I thought twice when I looked to the left and saw an image of a person standing right next to me. I don't remember what happened after that, but I woke up at about 1:00 P.M. with a nice migrane. I just lied there, and I fell back to sleep again. It was about 2:30 when I woke up, and the migrane went away. Mom told me that dad had been in there, and he hit me over the head with a frying pan.  
  
"I heard the clunk, and I woke up, and he was trying to get you off the bed." Mom said.  
  
"I got out of bed, took the frying pan from him, and gave him what for!"  
  
I chuckled. I didn't know if it had really happened that she knocked him over the head with a frying pan, but I was just glad to be alright, at least. About an hour later, after we had packed again, we left the hotel and started driving to Bayville. It took a good six hours, but at 9:34 P.M., we arrived at the new house. It looked to be a medium-sized white house. It looked a hell of a lot nicer than our old house, and certainly a lot bigger. I grabbed my suitcases out of the truck, and went into the house. It looked like a lot of things had been moved in already. I looked around in astonishment, as it was a very, very nice house from the inside.  
  
"Your room is upstairs, and to the left" informed Mom.  
  
Without haste, I went up stairs as fast as I could and, with a minute or two of looking, found my room. Yep, this was sweet lookin', alright! My computer was there, my TV, all my video games, my nice, comfortable bed, my radio.....  
  
"Yep! All this needs is a few Eminem posters!" I said to myself.  
  
I unpacked, putting my clothes in the closet, and just putting all of my stuff where I wanted it to be. I went downstairs afterwards, going into the living room where my Mom was. We talked about random things of interest, then at about 10:30, we both went to bed. I slept comfortably in my new room. It was nice and wide open...just how I like my bedroom!  
  
I woke up the next morning, got dressed, and went downstairs. I put a bagel in the toaster and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Mom came into the kitchen, holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Your new school called on the cell-phone, and they want you to go down there." Said mom.  
  
"Well, how do I get there?" I asked, sort of half-asleep.  
  
Mom handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it, and it was directions from the house to the school.  
  
"You should leave right now and go see it" Mom suggested.  
  
"I will when I'm done eating." I told mom.  
  
I put the piece of paper in my pocket, and finished making breakfast. After I ate, I left the house. I took out the piece of paper, and followed it to the school. I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going, seeing as how I just kept looking over the paper to make sure that I was going in the right direction.  
  
I arrived at the school, and a man was there outside to greet me. I walked toward him, and he walked toward me.  
  
"Hello, Rick. My name is Edward Kelly. I'm the new principal here." He said, holding out his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"Why don't I show you around the school?" Mr. Kelly said.  
  
"Alright" I replied, still an eency bit nervous.  
  
Just then, another person came up from behind. He stood beside me, and he seemed a little nervous as well. He looked to be about my age, and around my height. He looked skinny, and he had purple hair which seemed medium- long. He wore a maroon colored shirt, with a light-brown, short-sleeved 'jacket' over it. He was wearing dark-brown pants, and shoes which color seemed to be the same as his 'jacket' thing.  
  
"Ah! You must be Kurt!" Mr. Kelly exclaimed. "Yes." Kurt replied, in a German accent. We turned to each other.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself as well. My name is Rick" I said. "My name is Kurt. Bet you didn't know that already!" He replied.  
  
We shook hands, then Principal Kelly spoke up.  
  
"Well, are you two ready to see the school?"  
  
"Yes!" We replied at the exact same time.  
  
We looked at each other, and chuckled. Then we followed Mr. Kelly into the school, ready to start the tour.  
  
To start off, he gave us our class schedules. I had filled mine out about a few weeks beforehand. I was surprised they were done that quick. No matter. I decided to fold mine up, then pocket it, then read it when I get home.  
  
We first went to one of the classrooms, which was also where Chemistry was. I looked up at the sign. The name "Mr. McCoy" was on it. We walked in, and Mr. Kelly introduced us to Mr. McCoy, who was opening a box.  
  
"Kurt and Rick, this is Mr. McCoy, the Chemistry and Phys. Ed. teacher. Mr. McCoy, this is Kurt."  
  
He moved his hand to point out Kurt.  
  
"And this is Rick"  
  
He said, moving his hand to indicate me.  
  
"Nice to meet the both of you." he said, walking up to us.  
  
We exchanged handshakes, and Mr. McCoy told us a little about himself. He seemed like a really nice guy. I thank my lucky stars that Chemistry was on my course list! This looked to be a very interesting class!  
  
We were soon showed the other classrooms. Nothing major there. Our next major stop was the auditorium. It seemed huge! I wouldn't mind doing something on stage here! Mr. Kelly explained the auditorium, and then we moved on.  
  
We went down to the cafeteria, which looked the same as every other cafeteria, really. We also went to the Guidance Office and met the Guidance Counselor. Then it was off to the Library.  
  
This was a huge library! Well, it was bigger than I was used to. Kurt just paid attention to Mr. Kelly, while I looked around in amazement. After what seemed like three seconds in there, we left the Library. After a few showings of other classrooms, we went back to where we started.  
  
"I can't wait to see you two when school starts in a few days. See you later!" Mr. Kelly said, sounding excited.  
  
We walked out of the school, and started walking in the same direction.  
  
"It was nice to meet you, Kurt. How about a handshake?" I asked.  
  
"Err...I'd rather not." He replied in his German accent.  
  
This seemed a little funny to me, but I shrugged it off. When we split paths, we exchanged good-byes, and I went home.  
  
When I got home, I told mom about the new friend I made. She was both sort of surprised and not surprised, it seemed. Surprised, probably because I ment someone so quick, and not surprised because of my personality. I guess being a nice guy does help with making friends!  
  
The next two days were filled with getting ready for school, getting school supplies, learning of some of the places around town, and making myself remember to ask Kurt for an IM name or e-mail address. I didn't have that good of a memory.  
  
Finally, the night before the first day of school came. I got off the computer early, and went to bed. I wanted to get a good night's sleep for the good day I would hopefully have. I remembered that these people might not be so nice, seeing as I was new, and the new kids always get pumped out messed with. I made the decision to not let anything get to me, and with that, I fell asleep.  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!" I was awakened by that damn alarm clock. I shut it off, and quickly got dressed, and did my morning routine. I put my watch on, and grabbed a Nutri-Grain bar for breakfast. I said "Good-bye" to my mom, grabbed my schedule off the table, and walked out the door. I checked the time when I stepped out of the house, and I carefully retraced my steps to school. Along the way, I met up with Kurt again. We decided to stick together as much as possible today. Soon, the both of us got to school.  
  
There were a lot of people there. Much more than I was used to, or expecting, for that matter. I should've expected it, because I was in New York now, not the small town in Maine I'd grown accustomed to. We went over by the stairs, and compared schedules. I found that he was going to be in my French, Chemistry, and Phys. Ed classes. We did have Geometry, but at different times.  
  
"Riiiiiiiiing!" That could only mean one thing....time to actually go into the school! I followed everyone else in, as I carefully looked for my homeroom. I went in, and saw a bunch of unfamiliar faces. I just kept my cool and acted like myself as they seemed to stare at me like they probably did with all newbies. I took my seat, and just proceeded to be quiet. Finally, the bell rang. I headed off to my first class.  
  
The Geometry teacher was Mr. Johnson. He seemed to have that "important guy" voice. He seemed to look like the average black person. We didn't do much to start with. We just got our books assigned to us, he went over his rules, and that was about it. The bell rang, and I headed off to my next class.  
  
I checked my schedule. This time, it was French. I looked to see who my teacher was...and it looked as if it was my French teacher from my old school! She had said that she was moving off to a town in New York at the end of last year! This was going to be sweet! I put my schedule into my pocket, and then I hit something...or someone. I staggered back a few steps, to see some guy who was absolutely huge. He looked really fat. It looked like he ate the whole Dunkin' Donuts place. He looked at me with an angry look.  
  
"Heh. Sorry. Should've watched where I was goin'." I apologized.  
  
"Don't let it happen again!" The enourmous guy said, walking off.  
  
I shrugged it off and headed to French. Kurt had already made it there. He was sitting at an empty table. I joined him there. "Hey, Kurt. What did you have first period?" I asked.  
  
"Hi, Rick! I just had a study hall." He said in that slight German accent of his. "What did you have?"  
  
"I had Geometry. I definitely know I won't be awake for that." I replied.  
  
Kurt chuckled, and then the bell rang. Just then, my old French teacher from last year came in. Yes! I had guessed correctly! It was pretty much the same thing as last period. Get the books assigned, talk about rules, etc. After what seemed to be like ten minutes, the bell rang. I told Kurt that I'd see him in a little bit, and I headed off to my next class.  
  
The next period was my "Every Day" study hall. It was with Mr. McCoy, who I also had 6th. Period for Chemistry. I didn't do much except for draw, just for fun. After the bell rang, Mr. McCoy told me he wanted to see me after school for a moment. I nodded, and went to my next class.  
  
The next period was Art class. Mr. Randall was the teacher. He looked rather young, and seemed to be a huge hit with the other people. I overheard a comment or two about how funny he was. I got in there, and took my seat. He came in soon after, and went over some of the rules of the class. He was pretty funny! I thought that I was going to like this class! Again, after what seemed to be a short time, the bell rang.  
  
"Man, do all the periods seem to last five minutes?" I thought to myself, as I continued on to my next class.  
  
U.S. History was the next class. Mrs. Hartman was the teacher. She seemed rather strict, but I was thinking that this class wasn't going to be too hard. After all, I was a history buff! It was more of the same "Introduction and get a book" type deal that had been happening all day.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was time for lunch! Yay! I met up with Kurt at his locker, and we went down together. We talked about how the day went so far on the way there. After what seemed like a long walk, we got to the lunch room. I picked up some pizza, salad, Jell-O, and a regular milk, and had a seat. Kurt came over a minute later. We got to talking about how the first day went.  
  
"Man, Geometry really gets under my fur sometimes." Kurt said, I think.  
  
That's what it sounded like, because I was too interested into my pizza.  
  
I looked up at Kurt.  
  
"What?" I replied, with a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Nothing!" Kurt said.  
  
Nothing more was really said. I told Kurt that I'd meet up with him in Chemistry, and I went outside to just take a break and relieve stress outside. After what seemed to be a few minutes, the bell rang again, and I went back to homeroom.  
  
After that was Chemistry. Kurt and I took seats next to each other again. Mr. McCoy came in the room, and explained his rules, and we got our books. Today was a double period, so we started off with a review of the Table of Elements, which took us right up until the bell rang. Mr. McCoy said he'd wait until tomorrow to pass our homework, and that was it. Everyone seemed to just pour out of that room as if the room was on fire.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Rick!" Said Kurt, as he walked out the door.  
  
"See ya, Kurt!" I replied back.  
  
I turned over to Mr. McCoy.  
  
"How was your first day?" Asked Mr. McCoy.  
  
"It went good, but it seemed very similar..." I replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's how it is with most first days." Said Mr. McCoy.  
  
"At least there wasn't any homework!" I replied happily.  
  
"That's the best thing about first days, isn't it?" Mr. McCoy asked, with a chuckle.  
  
"Yep!" I said with a smile.  
  
I told him that I had to be going. We exchanged our parting words, and I left the class and dropped my books off at my locker. After that, I went straight home to my house. I opened the door, threw my backpack by the couch, and had a seat.  
  
"Hi, hon! How was your first day?" Mom asked me.  
  
"Good, but repetitive." I replied.  
  
"Make any new friends?" She asked.  
  
"Yep. This kid named Kurt. We share quite a few of the same classes." I replied.  
  
"That's good." Said Mom.  
  
Nothing else interesting happened for the rest of the day. I went upstairs to bed after watching a lot of TV, and having a light supper a couple hours earlier.  
  
The next day at school, we went to the auditorium. Principal Kelly wanted to give us the "First Day Lecture" yesterday, but due to some electrical problems, it couldn't be done. At least that's what I heard. Kurt and I sat beside each other, and we just kind of talked about how things went yesterday. Finally, Mr. Kelly went and talked to us. It was a boring speech that seemed to just drag on, and on, and on....finally, "eighty-nine hours" later, we went back to our classes. By the end of the day, I had homework in every class! Sheesh, you'd think that I'd be this loaded after a week or two! Geometry was the worst, as Mr. Johnson just seemed to assign about forty problems. Before I left, though, I stopped Kurt and asked him if he had AOL Instant Messanger. We swapped screen names, and left. After doing a ton of homework, I got on the computer and chatted with him for a little bit, then I went to bed.  
  
On Friday, somethin' strange happened....I got less work than yesterday in my classes! I was in Chemistry with Kurt, and we were doing a little practice lab where we were practicing for the other labs to come, so we'd know what to do. It was Kurt's turn to mix the colored water together, and as he was pouring it, one of the test tubes slipped and hit his watch, with the remaining liquid falling on it too. Suddenly, Kurt seemed to flicker....I can't explain it, it was just too strange. He ran off to the bathroom. I looked at Mr. McCoy.  
  
"Umm...I have to go the bathroom as well..." I said in what sounded like one long word than a sentence.  
  
I went into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Kurt? You in here?" I said out loud.  
  
"Go away right now!" Kurt said.  
  
I noticed something in the stall, with the door locked. Normally, you don't open the stall door on anyone, because you'll just get a nasty surprise and a foot implanted in your ass.  
  
"What, I'm not gonna...." I said, opening the door.  
  
I didn't finish my sentence. There was Kurt, all right. He looked REALLY different. He was covered in blue fur, he had three fingers on each hand, he was in a totally different clothing scheme, and I noticed he had a tail. He just sighed. He had that look on his face where it seemed like he was saying "Go ahead and harass me..."  
  
"Well, that's something you don't see every day." I thought to myself.  
  
"It's alright, man. Why would I go pickin' on ya?" I asked him.  
  
"Well, because of what I look like..." Kurt replied.  
  
"Looks ain't everything, man." I told him.  
  
"But what if someone else finds out?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well....I dunno." I replied.  
  
Just then, the bathroom door opened. At that sound, Kurt just vanished right in front of me, leaving a small cloud of smoke.  
  
"Hey! You got any smokes?" The guy asked me, obvoiously smelling the smokey smell.  
  
"I don't do that crap, man. Smoking is bad for ya." I replied, walking out of the bathroom.  
  
I went back to class, and finished that day off. There was no homework over the weekend, so I kicked back and played a few video games, talked with Kurt on AIM, and went to bed. While I was talking to Kurt, I tried not to bring up today's incident to him, because when he was talking to me, it seemed as if that topic was kind of "off-limits" in a sense.  
  
The next day, I had planned to go outside and play a little hackey-sack by myself for some practice. It was about 9:30 when I went out. It was a perfectly sunny day. I was right in the middle of a really good one when suddenly, I saw a familiar car pull up in front of me. I was frozen in disbelief......it was my father! I dropped the hack, but picked it up and started to run down the street. He started to chase me with the car. It wasn't long until I fell forward really hard on the pavement. He has slammed into me. My psycho dad picked me up, and threw me in the backseat of the car. I was alright as far as injuries luckily, but it really knocked the wind out of me.  
  
Suddenly, he sped up really fast, and started leaving town. My chest and face were rather sore by now, so I just laid there as I saw the scenery change from town to the great outdoors. After a long while, I sat up, regaining my composure.  
  
"I brought you into this world, and you weren't good enough for me, so now we're both gonna die!! I'm sick of trying to get rid of you! I'm gonna kill you now or die trying!!" He shouted, picking up speed.  
  
I finally noticed where he was headed.....right off a cliff!! Frantically, I tried to unlock the door, but he had jammed the lock. I threw hard kicks at the window until it broke completely. I got into position to step out of the car, when he picked up speed again, and drove right off the cliff! I jumped as soon as he drove off the cliff by coincidence, but it was a very long jump. I managed to grab the edge of the cliff with one hand, hanging on for dear life. I heard the car hit the ground with a large "SMASH!". I didn't dare look down. My only hope was to keep holding on for dear life.  
  
Suddenly, a hand came my way, to help me back up. The hand looked like it had some sort of claw-type things on the fingernails or something. I took the hand, and I got pulled up. I walked a few steps away from the cliff, and turned around to see who helped me...  
  
It was the same guy that had attacked me on the Interstate!! I couldn't believe it. I looked at him with fear in my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you about a week ago." Said the man.  
  
Slowly, I seemed to feel like he wasn't trying to hurt me at all...I took a step toward him.  
  
"Thank you, Mister." I said a little nervously.  
  
"You're welcome." The man said back.  
  
"Would you like to know who I am?" He said, as if trying to hint at something.  
  
"Sure..." I replied.  
  
"Well, some people call me Sabertooth. Few call me Victor, but if you like, you can call me 'uncle'." Whoa! Hold up! What was this guy getting at? Why is he saying that I can call him 'uncle'?  
  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, your idiot dad is my little brother..." Victor told me.  
  
NO WAY!! This guy was my Uncle?! I couldn't believe it!  
  
"Well, why did you attack us on the interstate?" I asked him.  
  
"He told me that you were someone who had hacked into his files and learned dangerous information." He said. "I never really knew about you until he accidently told me that you were his son."  
  
Well, that seemed to explain everything! It was going to be a little hard to trust him, but I had a feeling things were going to be alright between the two of us.  
  
"I should probably get you to a taxi or something. The nearest town isn't that far away, and your mother is probably worried sick." He said.  
  
"Alright. We should head out now, Uncle Vic." I said.  
  
He smiled a little, and the both of us proceeded to walk back to town, talking about ourselves, and planning what would hopefully be another visit. It seemed that everything was going to be alright from now on, and I didn't have to worry about dad anymore....at least I hope I didn't have to!  
  
The End. 


End file.
